It is commonly known that fishing lures are much more effective if they can project or reflect light rays. Hence, fishing lures are often made of shiny materials or are brightly painted to make them highly visible. Others have provided small light bulbs, or more recently, light emitting diodes (LED's) to transmit a light, hopefully to attract the fish. However, such light sources often have more demanding energy requirements than can be delivered effectively over substantial distances along the length of the fishing line and, even if self-contained, the requirement for a lead-in from an external, manually operated switch makes it extremely difficult to keep the electrical components totally isolated from the seawater environment in which the lure is used.